The Rani
by madefrommagic
Summary: The Rani may be exceedingly brilliant, and well, a genius when it comes to Chemistry. But lord save her when it came to running for her life.


**A/N:** _I have no idea what this is, wrote It a while ago. I love The Rani, and I seriously enjoyed writing her thought processes._

 **Disclaimer: WHY MUST YOU MOCK ME SO!**

* * *

The Rani may be exceedingly brilliant, and well, a _genius_ when it came to Chemistry. But lord save her when it came to running for her life. Breathless, the fleeing Time Lady came to stop, raising an arm to check the timer strapped around her wrist.

 _27..26..25..._

Oh dear God, where did she go wrong? What happened to casually enslaving a planet and becoming their ruler in order to have a constant supply of fresh specimens; obtained whilst the planets inhabitants are quite oblivious just to _clarify..._ in order to complete her most recent experiment?

 _17..16.._

Her TARDIS was just in sight, surely she'd make it. With a frustrated growl, The Rani set off running again, stumbling over the planet's rocky surface (damn this planet, damn them _all!_ ) in a desperate urge to ** _not be blown to smithereen_ s.**

For some reason, she just _had_ to have a vile creature, _correction_ twenty-something vile creatures, following her around like a lost puppy. Maybe this was just Karma's form of punishment regarding all the things she'd done that apparently people do not appreciate. Especially _The Doctor._ Yes, the realm of all goodness and all that world saving ( **Urgh!** ) whilst dressed in truly _horrendous_ clothes.

 ** _10..9..8_**

This all horribly reminded her of Urack and that dismal planet of Tetrapyriarbus. The Tetraps where as thick as two short planks, well that's what she'd assumed first off anyway. Turned out that wasn't the case, as they successfully managed to hang her from the roof of her _own TARDIS._ Also, imprisonment by the buffalo-bats did not enlighten The Rani to the slightest either.

 ** _5..4.._**

So, naturally—the only means for escape in a highly unsatisfactory situation such as this one—a good old fashioned _explosion_ happened to work pretty well.

 _ **3**.. **2**.._

The Rani, now in fairly drastic state of panic, had finally reached her TARDIS—disguised as a tree this time.

Pretty trees they where, elegant and tall with silver leaves that shimmered. Of course she was inevitably reminded of Gallifrey on first sight, and bitterly decided that they where most certainly a waste of otherwise useful soil. Being the new omnipotent Queen, she was obeyed almost immediately, and it was quiet humorous to watch the planets fairly short and elf-like inhabitants haul them away.

Gone where the pretty trees, all except the one that wasn't actually a tree but a TARD—

A deafening **boom** echoed from afar, and the TARDIS shuddered and rattled, jerking The Rani into motion. She frantically yanked down a lever falling to the floor in the process.

The whirr of a time router in the silence of space was all that could be heard a moment later. A hand clutched the edge of the console, and The Rani dragged herself back up again, flopping onto the surface filled with levers and switches —not particularly a _comfy_ choice of a resting ledge— and she was practically swallowing air at this point. Her hearts pounded violently against her chest, but this however wasn't the renegade's most prominent concern.

A fist wrapped tightly around a glass tube rested between the groves of the console. The Rani's sharp eyes never left it as she panted, her throat clawing for oxygen.

That was until she felt just the smallest drop of cold liquid leaking between her fingers, seeping across her skin, _burning_ through her skin—

The Rani screeched, leaping back and dropping the tube, not by her own will as that tiny tube happened to be the result of months of hard work, but, in the end, she'd rather save her own skin. Quiet literally.

Shattering glass, a loud hiss of chemicals before—

"NOOOOOOO!" The Rani screeched again, though this time it was a heart wretched _guttural_ sound that sent her crumpling to her knees as she leant over the sizzling puddle on the floor. A look of complete distraught was stricken across her face as she watched the purple liquid dissolve into nothing, the streak of smoke staining the air being its only remnant.

And of course that specific substance happened to be a vital part of the experiment itself, you seriously think The Rani would flee a doomed planet without that sort of thing?

Well, now it's all gone. _SO, SHE MAY AS WELL HAVE NOT BOTHERED!_

A harsh red line had emerged across the back of her hand, causing her distress to continue to escalate. The worst part was she couldn't even blame a deranged fool for the destruction this time, and that infuriated her immensely.

Although, if the Kashinias weren't so... clingly... constantly _insisting_ on having a repulsive penchant for praise—that they certainly where **not** going to receive from her, especially when they where being complete and utter idiots the entire time. That species had no value or use to anyone at all, other than being useful candidates for a lab rat.

You would think carrying a _small_ neurone simulation ventilator would be a simple task, but _noooooo!_ **That** apparently seemed have been foreshadowing for the shattered glass currently scattered across her TARDIS floor.

It was a while before The Rani managed to uncoil herself from the shrunken ball she'd wrapped herself into, where she had been staring holes into the already half disintegrated floor, as if that alone would bring back her precious experiment.

With a frustrated growl, The Rani sulked into the depths of her Tardis, her mind already contemplating a new and _improved_ experiment. As she pondered a content, always slightly sinister, smile spread across her lips.

"Oo that might just work..."


End file.
